


XXX type

by Mukokuro



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukokuro/pseuds/Mukokuro
Summary: R-18背景不明番鬼 反正不是PQ电击梗就是电击梗总之电就对了（……）





	XXX type

**Author's Note:**

> ①前列腺高潮提及  
> ②滥用番长初始p电属性而鬼太郎初始p弱电的设定（黄梗意味）

从指尖淌出的轻微电流还在继续。鸣上用尽全力集中精神以追回自己飞开了好几次的理智，以不至于因一时冲动而伤害到结城的身体。对待体质弱电的他，鸣上第一次擅自尝试时还小心翼翼地如同在对待什么易碎品，但对方过于情色的反应彻底激化了他心底施虐的念头。为了不让结城作出过大的反抗，他甚至鬼使神差地解开月光馆夏季制服的领结束缚住了对方的双手，保持着身体挤进他双腿之间的状态沉默着捣鼓着那半裸露的身体。

“あ……はぁ——や，め——”

少年被迫张开的双腿控制不住地颤抖着，透明的体液和汗水混杂着沾染了整个大腿根部，浸润身体下的不小一片床单。鸣上知道结城已经酸胀得不行，可他无论如何也不能因心软而用手帮他释放出来，只是持续用电流刺激着对方紧缩的后穴。结城越哭越厉害，一开始还压在喉咙深处的断断续续呜咽声早就不见踪影，被制服领带捆在一起的手甚至都没了挣扎的力气，手指随着他给予的刺激一次次软绵绵地蜷曲然后又松开。

“や，だ——その電撃……へん……”

他的脸被泪痕涂抹得乱七八糟，像在哀求似的痛苦抽噎着，尾音飘摇不定到有些像惊声尖叫的地步。

平时里他有发出过这样的尾音吗——答案自然是“否”。鸣上从来没有想过，平时在床上表现得有些冷感的结城会被电流刺激到叫出这种沙哑又甜腻的声音来，过度比喻的话，就是发情的猫，已经到了身体不被触碰就完全无法忍受的地步。

一开始不过是简单的扩张；鸣上抹着润滑油的手指伸入两个关节时，结城依然面无表情，甚至还用谜之鄙夷的眼神死死盯着他；不知为何，后者感觉自己受到了侮辱。他抱着那么一点使坏的心态稍稍让手指带上了些许人格面具的“电”，结果电流放出的一瞬间，结城的腰猛地抬了起来，并从口中漏出一声非常高亢的呻吟。

整个房间顿时陷入极度尴尬的沉默，鸣上感觉到自己的脸在只开一盏台灯的半黑暗里红得快要烧起来，但直觉让他在结城狠狠踢他一脚之前迅速放出了第二次电流。这一次结城的身体直接靠着床头软了下来，双手颤抖着紧紧攥着床单，不可置信地用愤怒的眼睛瞪着他看——不过鸣上自然不会收手了。接下来这有些异常的玩法便一发不可收拾，尤其是为了防止体质弱电的结城反抗而用领结束缚住了他的双手后，气氛变得越发煽情。本来只是打算报复对方的鸣上从结城那几乎失去了理性的表情里意识到，事态很严重。

“もう少し，我慢して……先輩。”

鸣上作了一个深呼吸让胡乱的心跳平稳下来，告诉自己既然决定这么做就要让对方舒服到底。他能感觉到对方湿漉漉的穴口抗拒地收紧，似乎想靠仅存的力气将他的手指挤出去，便试着用空出的拇指轻轻摩擦起了会阴部分。微弱的电流流淌过敏感的粘膜，结城猛地闭上眼睛，唾液已经难以控制地从嘴角流下来。

“あ……そこ，む——り……！”

结城似乎想说些什么，但最终只是沙哑着嗓子吐出几个破碎的音节，又瞬间羞耻地试图咬住下唇不发出声音，然后颤抖着缩紧了双腿。鸣上一遍又一遍地轻声让他放松，并伸出另一只手去抚摸他那已经被吻到红肿的嘴唇，感受到对方微微伸出的舌尖有着异常滚烫的温度，湿润柔软的触感让他浑身发软。

鸣上隐约能听出来被快感支配了身体的结城在说什么——他一遍又一遍地无声地向他念着“快拿出去”之类的话，但因为身体已经因被电流刺激的酥麻而完全没有了力气，只能像梦呓一样作着哀求一般的徒劳。

“も……い……はやく，お前の——”

少年被衬衣盖住一半的胸口剧烈起伏着，几乎用尽了全力才发出那么一点像样的声音。鸣上知道自己的技巧不娴熟，磨蹭得太久似乎也让对方忍得有些痛苦，但这副姿态反而让他更加不想停手了。明明自己的下半身也已经忍得发痛，不过他犹豫再三还是放弃了自己用手对着此时的结城解决，因为对方的性器现在也只是不断滴着透明的液体，根本谈不上释放。随心所欲地把前辈的身体搞得乱七八糟却自己射出来，未免也太过分了吧。

“あぁ，まだ……”

他有些生硬而固执地说着，稍稍用力旋转了一下手指，试着用指尖去试探结城体内的那个点。那一瞬间对方的声音彻底变了样，无法移动的手握成拳抽搐般地蹭着枕头，紧紧贴着鸣上身体的膝盖剧烈颤抖到让人不忍心的地步。鸣上看到他不小心露出的右眼难以控制地睁大，眼眶里瞬间就装满了泪水——那是平时从来不可能在结城脸上找到的，令人怜爱的表情。

“まだ，足りないですよ。”

他强行将快要烧断的神经冷却下来，不顾结城已经快要转为恳求的口齿不清的话语，准备再一次从已经烫得厉害的指尖放出细微的电流。

“結城くん——？”

“……？！”

猝不及防的，第三者的声音突然传进耳里，方才还控制不住喘息的两人瞬间同时闭上了嘴，比在迷宫里遇见了FOE还要默契。

“大丈夫？なんが変な声を——”

声音是从门外传来的，来人似乎是岳羽由加莉；这个时间点发出这么大的动静似乎太容易被同宿舍的学生发现了。鸣上迅速行动，眼疾手快地在半黑暗的房间里准确地解开了结城手上的领带，然后把手指从那湿得一团糟的后穴里抽出来。对方的身体剧烈痉挛了一下，前端又一次流出不少液体，从小腹开始顺着身体的线条缓慢流下来。他微微抬起身子，死死低着头活动了一下手腕，鸣上有一瞬间感觉他的动作像在活动筋骨准备打人。

“……い，いいえ。へいき。”

结城轻轻吸了一口气，试着用平日里的冷静声音回应了一句。但声音非常怪，像在捏着嗓子学女孩子说话，轻飘飘的尾音在空气里回荡。

“……ほんとう？”

“ほんとう。”

“…………そう。では，おやすみなさい。”

“……うん……”

结城似乎也意识到自己的声音太过可疑，揉着鼻子用微不可闻的低沉声音回应道，然后听到门外逐渐远去的脚步声。

啊啊，有人回来了吗，那继续这么做下去大概会被发现的吧——岩户台宿舍的房间墙壁本身隔音就不怎么样，他第一次进结城的宿舍房间就差点被隔壁的人发现，这次深更半夜搞这种奇怪的事情就更容易暴露了。

“……？”

这时，鸣上突然察觉到结城在用膝盖从两边敲打他的身体。他轻声问发生了什么，但对方没有回应，只是用双手紧紧捂着嘴靠在床头，被汗打湿的刘海因身体的颤抖而微微滑落下来。

“え……先輩？”鸣上试着靠近身体问道。

“……………………”

结城一句话也不说，两只眼睛都从刘海的缝隙里露出来，眼角的泪痕比刚才还要明显。他的呼吸异常粗重，一下又一下地从指间漏出来，像是快要窒息了一般压迫着喉咙。

“あ。”

鸣上如梦初醒。说起来，“那个”的特征之一是——连续高潮，吧。

他小心翼翼地仔细看向结城的脸，那双眼睛已经湿润到马上就要流出新的眼泪来，连睫毛似乎都在颤抖着。这种情况下，就算结城要求他停手，大概也是不可能的。

“……ほんとう？”他最后一次向结城确认。

“……うん。”

啊，这个人真是——

鸣上轻轻拉开结城的手腕，一手捧住他滚烫的脸，俯下身亲吻了那满是泪水的眼角；然后拣起手边那条之前用来束缚结城的领带轻轻放进他的齿间。后者则像是理解了似的乖乖用牙齿咬紧，然后微微垂下眼睛去。

“続きますよ。”鸣上低声说道。

“……”

不等结城点头，鸣上就将手指又一次挤入了已经被扩张开来的甬道。由于粘稠的液体已经满溢到流了出来，这一次进入得异常顺利，同时他也很快探寻到了那个柔软的位置。他一边小心地在内部引导着结城的感觉，一边用另一只手隔着被汗打湿的衬衣搓揉着对方的乳首，那也算是结城敏感的部位之一，自然要用好不容易开发出的电流刺激去尝试一二。

“うん——ふ……”

结城低闷的嘤咛声依然很痛苦，但比起一开始的抵抗已经放松下来了不少，能听到一点点进入状态的情色味道。他能感觉到结城的腰在无意识地迎合，臀部不知不觉抬离了床单，双腿也紧紧扣住了他的背。黏腻的水声在房间里显得格外清晰，结城像是不好意思听似的将脸向旁边转过一点紧紧靠着枕头，右手一开始半推半就地拽着鸣上在胸口胡搅蛮缠的手，没过多久也没了力气。

“うう……うん……！”

在某一个瞬间，结城的身体剧烈地抖动起来，鸣上也能感受到他内壁持续的一阵痉挛。他迅速抽出手指来，粘稠的体液一直粘连到入口处；结城则有些无力地放下了腰，泛红的身体软倒在床上，急促的喘息声还混杂着无意识的鼻音；而口中咬着的领带不知不觉间已经掉在了一旁。

终于结束了吗。算上之前那一次……大概高潮了两次吧。不过，前面至今还没有射出来过一次呢——

鸣上抬起手划过结城湿成一片的大腿内侧，用指尖轻轻推了一下结城还软着的性器，然后满意地看到对方的身体猛地一僵。

“口を使うぞ。”他认真地说道。

“え……？なに——”

结城惊慌的声音瞬间被吞进了喉咙。鸣上低下头轻轻含住结城的性器，并试着用舌头和口腔粘膜去刺激敏感的缝隙。他的技巧并不好，因为他们平时很少用这一套，还不如两个人互相摩擦来得快；但今晚他觉得，必须牺牲一下自己来帮结城放出来。毕竟前辈都让自己看过那种样子了——怎么想好像也有点不公平。

“あ……だ，め……うん——”

结城的声音颤抖着，双手用力抓住鸣上的头发像是想要将他拽开，但又因为鸣上的手指同时带来的刺激而根本使不上力气。方才对后庭的刺激已经让他的身体一触即发，性器直接被高热包覆更是让他完全控制不住口中漏出的声音，脸颊也彻底红成一片。

在感觉到结城的温度缓慢升高，声音也几乎到了最高点的时候，鸣上及时地退了出来。果然——这次射出的液体除了白浊外还有大量透明的液体，想必是方才刺激腺体的后果吧。

“いっぱいですよ。”他用纸巾粗略地帮结城处理了一下一片混乱的腿间，有些调侃地对那几乎打湿了臀部的液体作出评价。

“——黙れ。”

结城一把抓住鸣上的肩膀，然后猛地向前，给了他一个非常凶狠的头锤。后者清晰地听到自己的颅骨发出一声脆响，接踵而至的是天旋地转的眩晕感和剧痛，他差点就头往后一仰直接倒下去了。不过结城的手没有松开，而是顺势绕过脖子紧紧抱住了他。

鸣上有些僵硬。他们甚至都还没有脱去制服，但两人的身体都已经烫得要命，紧紧贴在一起时还能感受到双方都快得异常的心跳。他沉默着，等待着结城的下一句话。

“……今すぐ。”结城用不容反抗的语气低声念叨道，刚哭过的嗓子还哑着，“ちゃんと，入で。”

“……はいはい。”

鸣上听到他这句像在闹脾气一样的话，忍不住笑了一下，然后搂着结城的腰温柔地让他躺下去。对方的表情有些迷离，眼角带着因热度而微微染上的淡红色，双手却无意识地轻轻拽着他的双臂，似乎是想让他离自己更近一些。

鸣上本来已经忍到不能再忍，在对方作出这等邀请后，更是想都没想就直接对准那已经完全扩张开的入口俯身挤入。摩擦入口处发出的水声响亮到让两人都顿时红了脸，但很快一点微小的摆动都成了强效的催情剂，因为结城的肠壁此时还维持着格外敏感的状态。没过几十秒结城就开始发出似乎很满足的声音，配合着鸣上的动作一下接连着一下，手臂也不知不觉挂上了鸣上的脖子。

“あぁ……う——あ，つい……”

他闭着眼睛微微皱着眉，汗水从额头上一滴滴淌下来，口齿不清地嘟哝着极为煽情的台词。鸣上尽量温和地抬起他的臀部，以便让自己的身体更顺利地前倾。白色衬衫因为混乱的动作已经滑到肩膀，沾满汗水的白皙脖颈和胸口暴露出来，被刺激过的乳首硬成小小的两粒。这是他从未见过的结城理，不如说，是结城理只会在他面前露出的姿态——鸣上像是要证明这一切似的俯下身去，在突出的锁骨处有些粗暴地咬了一下，然后吸吮出红色的痕迹。

“悠……悠——︎︎”

他听到结城一遍又一遍地叫着他的名字，声音带着令人难耐的哭腔，强忍住自己内心时不时涌起的粗暴想法，尽量温柔地对待着对方的身体。对方颤抖着伸出手臂紧紧抱住他的背，指甲像猫一样不安地抓挠着，似乎因从未有过的异常快感而完全难以控制自己的身体一般。鸣上感觉到有些疼痛，但他觉得无所谓，结城从来都是个喜欢原数奉还的人——尽管此时他为他留下痕迹的行为可能已经是无意识的了。

“……理……”

若是平时，这个时候的结城应该已经强硬地要求让鸣上退出去了，但这一次的他完全没有要让鸣上放开自己的意思。感受到对方已经毫无遮掩的渴求，鸣上在自己即将释放的前一秒闭上眼睛，再一次亲吻了结城的嘴唇。

 

之后两人偷偷溜出房间去洗了澡，毕竟这种状态根本无法好好睡觉。鸣上本以为结城会全身酸痛到走不动路，甚至已经做好了抱他下楼的准备，没想到对方套上平角裤和室内用T恤就精神抖擞，好端端地走在路上像是什么也没发生一样。

搓澡的时候鸣上小心翼翼地问“刚刚有弄疼你吗”，对方也完全没有回应，只是哼着歌自顾自地把胳膊搓出哗啦哗啦的声音，还像是要让鸣上闭嘴一般猛踢了一脚水盆。

“……”

好像做过头了。

后半段搓澡和偷偷摸摸的返程中，鸣上一直恍恍惚惚的，思考着过几天要请结城吃几顿饭才能缓解他的情绪。就在他躺在床上对着天花板绞尽脑汁地思考时，一团温暖的东西突然向他撞了过来。

“？！先輩——”

鸣上没有想到结城会主动抱上来，手忙脚乱地半天不知道如何反应。

“忘れろ。”

突然，低沉的鼻音从胸口传来。

“……え？”

“姿も。そして声も。”

结城一字一顿地说道，然后狠狠地用膝盖顶了一下鸣上的肚子，痛得他差点摔下床。不过他还是很快接受了结城难得的主动，伸出手臂紧紧环住对方比他稍稍瘦一些的身体。

……这也太难了。不如说，你的样子我怎么可能会忘掉呢。鸣上用手指轻轻磨蹭着结城的后脑勺暗暗想道。

好了——明天就尽情睡懒觉吧，一直睡到中午也没关系。……反正结城前辈二十四小时后大概也不会醒过来的。


End file.
